


A Place to Heal

by blackrose_17



Category: Midnight Texas (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sam is Haunted by Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: After Dean and Castiel disappear Sam finds himself drawn to Midnight Texas.





	A Place to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> I completely mess with both timelines, this is Sam ending up at Midnight Texas instead of meeting Amelia.

Lemuel Bridger could feel it in the air something new was coming to Midnight Texas, something that would change everything. _‘Just like when Manfred found his way here.’_ Whatever or whoever was coming wither they befriend or for those in Midnight Texas would be waiting for them to welcome them or chase them out.

+****+

Sam Winchester was a mess he had been slowly losing his battle with Hallucifer, without Dean to anchor him and pull him back he was having more and more trouble believing that he wasn't still trapped in hell. The only place he felt at peace was in the Impala and he could tell that she was missing Dean almost as much as he was.

Sam couldn’t deny it he was being pulled towards Midnight Texas and he couldn’t explain why. But every time he glanced at a map his eyes were drawn to that spot on the map. His fingers slowly traced the name. “What is there?”

“What do you think girl, should we head there maybe it holds the answers to finding Dean.” Sam had exhausted himself in his endless search for Dean, the search that was getting harder and harder to focus with Lucifer whispering in his ear all the things he planned on doing to him. Sam couldn’t remember the last time that he had a decent night sleep.

Beneath his fingers, the Impala gave a rumble and for the first time since Dean went missing a smile twitched at the corner of Sam’s lips. “Well, girl let’s hope for the best.”

+****+

 _“You don’t want to go there. It is nothing but more trouble and no matter how hard you look it won’t lead you to Dean.”_ Lucifer hissed in Sam’s ear.

 Since the moment Sam decided to head to Midnight Texas Lucifer had been doing his best to stop him from heading that way and that only made Sam all the more determined to follow his heart and head and they were telling him to go to Midnight Texas. “Maybe it isn’t a clue to finding Dean but maybe it can give me something different maybe it can give me a way to silence you.” Sam murmured under his breath. That stirred him on if he could find a way to silence Lucifer’s voice in his head then he would be at the top of his game to find Dean.

Pushing down harder on the Impala’s petal Sam’s jaw clenched as he did his best to outrun Lucifer and his taunts and he would continue to do so until either he found a way to silence Lucifer forever or he finally cracked and gave up.

+****+

Midnight Texas was a small town so when a 1967 Chevy Impala came rolling into town most of the residents were there to witness it.

The tall drink of water that stepped out of the car had most of the women and a few men taking a few long lingering looks. Sam did his best to ignore the looks he was used to them but usually, it was Dean who drew the attention like always Sam felt the sharp pain in his chest when he thought of Dean he wasn’t whole without him by his side. _‘Could this place offer answers or even peace to finding him?’_

 _‘You need to eat Sammy.’_ Sam could hear Dean’s voice reminding him, all he had was a small bar he had found in the back admonishing him for not looking after himself properly.

His eyes spotted the restaurant and he moved towards it knowing that he could do with a quick bite to eat and then figure out where to stay.

Fiji Cavanaugh could feel it there was something different to the new arrival, just looking at him made her heart ache; he had been through so much.

“You’re crying.” Bobo gently wiped the tears from Fiji’s cheeks that had begun to fall.

“Oh, I hadn’t even notice.” Fiji tried not to shiver at the feeling of Bobo’s hands on her. Oh, how she wishes she could just tell the man how she feels about him.

Bobo hated seeing Fiji cry, it tore into him. “What made you cry?” He would hunt down whoever hurt her.

“His soul is torn and frayed, he has memories that would break anyone how he is still standing is a miracle. But something powerful hunts him and wants to see him broken.” Fiji murmured her gaze never leaving the young man’s form.

Following her gaze Bobo watched the newcomer enter the Home Cookin Restaurant. “Do you think we should call the others? See what they think?”

Fiji nodded her head. “We will wait until Lemuel is awake and see what the others think.” After all that had gone down in Midnight they couldn’t be too careful but something within her hoped that they could trust this newcomer.

*++++*

It didn’t take long for the newcomer’s name to get out Sam Winchester and he would be staying a while. The young man was polite and well mannered but kept to himself and stayed hold up in his motel room.

Manfred Bernardo could see spirits but what hung around Sam Winchester was unlike anything he had ever seen it wasn’t a spirit it was something different, something far more powerful. The first time he saw Sam he stumbled back needing to put space between him and Sam.

“Are you alright?” Concern laced Olivia’s voice as Manfred leaned against Lemuel.

Taking a moment Manfred gave a small nod but he knew that neither of his lovers bought it from the look Olivia flashed him. “Yeah, something powerful clings to Sam. It’s not a spirit something different. Whatever it is it is torturing him.” His heart went out to the young man.

Lemuel and Olivia shared look Bobo had told them about Fiji’s reaction to Sam but they couldn’t judge him not when they all have their own secrets.

It wasn’t until they met up at Fiji’s did some light being to shine on their new arrival.

"He was the Boy King, Azazel's chosen one and vessel of Lucifer. He did the impossible and beat the devil, to save the world he sacrificed himself by throwing himself, Lucifer and the vessel Michael was using back into the cage to stop the Apocalypse. He was tortured by both of them for stopping the war both heaven and hell craved." Chuy had heard rumors of Sam, how Azazel favored him to be the one to rule hell, of the power the young man had and how he and his brother love for one another had defined heaven and hell.

"How did he survive such horrors and how did he escape?" Emilio asked horror and sympathy lacing his voice.  "How is he still sane?" He couldn’t even begin to imagine what that boy had been through at the hands of an angry devil and archangel.

"Death's mark lingers on him, it was Death who put up the barrier that keeps his memories of his time in hell from consuming him but something has broken it. It was broken by another angel." Joe had sensed it the moment he met Sam. "He is barely hanging on something has broken him."

Olivia is not the kind of person to give her trust easily, not after what she has been through but she knows a broken soul when she sees one. She knows the kind of pain Sam carries she was lucky to have Lemuel to help her and she knew that was what Sam was missing. “He’s missing his anchor, the person who helps him fights back the memories and without them, he is losing.”

She could feel Lemuel’s concern gaze on her but she didn’t dare look at him but she did reach out and take his hand in hers underneath the table.

“You mentioned a brother. Could he be Sam’s anchor?”Lemuel knew that he couldn’t force Olivia to open up with what was bothering her she would in time if she wanted to and like always he would never push her.

Joe and Chuy exchanged a look before Joe turned and addressed the rest of them. “Dean and Sam Winchester are a rare and special case they are soulmates and from what we have seen and heard they would give up everything for the other to ensure that they are safe. If it came down to it they would choose each other over the whole world for Sam to be here without Dean means that something has happened to him and that might explain why Sam is broken he has lost the other half of his soul and he will not be whole until they are reunited.”

Soulmates were rare and it was even rarer for the two halves to find one another the fact that Sam and Dean were brothers and soulmates gave them an unbreakable bond one that both heaven and hell overlooked and underestimated and that alone was what stopped the long-awaited apocalypse in its tracks the love between two brothers.

+***+

Time passed and Sam Winchester only grew all the more mysterious. The young man kept mostly to himself but those who watched him could see whatever was hunting him was taking its toll on him.

Sam couldn't take any more he didn't know what was real and what he was imagining. Lucifer was getting stronger and Sam was one step closer to breaking.

 _"It's time to face facts Sammy, you are mine and I am never letting you go. Look at Dean he abandoned you when he realized how weak you really are."_ Lucifer taunted Sam over and over again and as hard as he tried not to listen Sam was beginning to believe that what Lucifer said was the truth.

“Stop it please just stop it,” Sam begged as he covered his ears with his hands and did his best to drown out Lucifer’s voice.

The grin that appeared on Lucifer’s face sent shivers down Sam’s spine; oh he knew that look well.

 _“Oh I love it when you beg Sam and I’m never going to stop. You are mine and it’s time you remember that.”_ Lucifer informed Sam.

Sam flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder. Forcing himself to lift his head Sam found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes that shone brighter than the moon.

"I am not going to hurt you. I can't begin to understand what you have gone through but I can help you if you will let me." Lemuel tenderly stroked Sam’s cheek. He hadn’t known what to think when he, Olivia and Manfred had stumbled across a crouching Sam who was talking to himself, begging with whatever haunted him to leave him alone.

A choked sob escaped Sam’s lips it had been so long since he felt a tender touch without thinking he leaned into the embrace. “Please help me,” Sam begged.

Turning his head Lemuel met the gaze of his two lovers he wouldn’t do anything if they were not in agreement with this. He wanted to help Sam but he couldn’t if his lovers were against it.

“Not here. Let’s take him home with us.” Despite the hard shell, she wrapped around herself Olivia had a caring heart and Sam needed help.

“What she said.” Manfred agreed with Olivia.

That was all Lemuel needed to hear with ease he gathered the other man into his arms a frown appearing on his face at how light Sam was even with his vampire strength the boy should have weighed more than this.

+****+

Olivia wondered why she didn’t feel jealous but when she saw the look of sadness that entered Lemuel eyes as he drained the emotions from Sam. _‘Of course it isn’t the first time I’ve had to share him.’_ She stole a glance at Manfred, she had never thought she would share Lemuel but since the other man arrived she had been drawn to him, she didn’t trust easily especially men but Manfred was at the top of that list tied with Lemuel for who she trusted with his life.”

“He has suffered so much.” Manfred wasn’t an empath but he could see that Sam was suffering.

“My brother sold his soul to save me. I couldn’t save him when he was dragged off to hell so I let my rage and need for vengeance to consume me and I turned into the blood-sucking monster that I was trained to hunt.” Sam didn’t know why he trusted them to tell them one of his deepest secrets.

The pain that laced Sam’s voice as he spat out the word monster proved that someone else, someone he truly loved said that to him and it left a pretty deep scar.

“And the boy who loves you the wrong way is filthy. You deserve to be loved, Sam. I can guarantee you that whatever you think you have done to deserve this kind of torture you couldn’t be more wrong. I have seen the evils men can do first hand and you are anything but evil. Your heart is pure.” Lemuel knew that Sam was something truly special.

“You have a place here let us help you.” Olivia smiled softly at Sam.

Looking at the three people around him Sam for the first time since Dean had disappeared on him he allowed himself to hope that maybe he had found a place to belong until he could find Dean. “Okay.”

+*****+

Dean Winchester could hardly believe it he was back on Earth. After being trapped in purgatory for so long he was finally free. “Now to find Sammy.” He needed to see Sam to hold him in his arms and feel Sam’s lips on his only then would he truly be whole once again.

+****+

It wasn’t easy finding Sam but it was Jody after proving that he was really him that gave him the answers he needed.

“He is in Midnight Texas.”

The car he had “borrowed” felt wrong it wasn’t his baby he couldn’t wait until he got back behind the wheel of the Impala with Sam beside him.

“I’m coming Sammy, I’m coming.” Pressing down on the pedal Dean could hardly wait to be reunited with Sam.

+*****+

Fiji’s eyes snapped open and a smile curved at the corner of her lips removing Bobo’s arm from around her waist she sat up in bed she needed to find Sam.

“Where are you going?” Bobo asked sleep lacing his voice as he opened up his eyes watching as Fiji got out of bed.

“I need to find Sam. Dean is back and coming for him.” Joy filled Fiji’s voice she knew how much it pained Sam to be without Dean he wasn’t whole without the other half of his soul.

+****+

Sam could barely sit still ever since Fiji told him of her dream and he could feel it in his soul Dean was back.

The days seemed to drag on and Sam was getting more restless wishing that he could somehow make time move a little faster.

Then one day the air was filled with a rumbling of a car and Sam knew that it was Dean, rushing out of Lemuel shop where he had been looking over the artifacts the vampire had collected over the centuries.

There Sam was greeted to a sight that he never thought he would see again Dean climbing out of the driver side of a car that he had no doubt “borrowed”. “Dean.”

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean grinned his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes trailed over Sam he was alive and whole.

That was all Sam needed to hear and he was moving before Dean had a chance to close the door of the car he found himself with an armful of little brother.

“You’re back,” Sam whispered as he clung to Dean.

“Yeah, baby boy I’m back.” Dean murmured as he cupped the back of Sam’s head and pulled him into a kiss needing to feel Sam’s lips against his.

For the first time in almost a year, the brothers were reunited and they were whole once again.


End file.
